Unmei
by Nao Kurosaki
Summary: Et si Mikoto avait vu le futur de son fils? Cela aurait t il changer le destin des Uchiwa?


Bonjour/Bonsoir tout le monde

Personne ne c'est jamais demander ce a quoi penser Mikoto en voyant Itachi grandir? Eh bien moi si et c'est ce que je vais vous faire partager dans cette fic.

En espérant que l'histoire n'est pas trop embrouiller.

L'histoire fait référence a un autre manga au cours de son déroulement.

Je vous met donc au défis de trouver la référence et le manga d'origine

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

Rating: K

Paring: Mikoto/Fugaku et de Zabuza/OC(Lust) allusion de Kushina/Minato

Genre: Family

Lyric: Lénalah c'est elle qui a traduit la chanson et je vous invite à aller voir sa chaine dans l'espoir que vous trouviez la réponse à l'énigme :)

channel/UCS1ajzB_qRVlxJNlGU5mykg

* * *

Unmei

Cela fesait déjà 2 mois que Mikoto avait accoucher de son premier né et juste quelques semaines qu'elle avait pus le ramener avec elle. Elle avait eu un fils qu'elle nomma avec son mari Itachi. Quel jolie prénom pour son tout premier, elle le surnommer affectueusement « ma belette » car c'est ce que son prénom signifier Belette. Mais Mikoto sentait que son fils était destinée a de grandes choses, cela l'inquiéter la troisième grande guerre aller bientôt éclater. Elle espérer que son fils ainsi que sa famille et ses amis y survive avec tout le village. Elle espérer voir son fils grandir et être ami avec le jeune Yahiko neveu de Kushina qui avait perdu ses parents, Deidara la pile électrique des Yamanaka ou encore le petit Nagato fils de son amie Lust. Souhaitant même a ce qu'il se fasse des amis dans chaque pays qui compose ce monde. Elle voulait absolument les voir grandir ensemble et pourquoi pas même donner une raison de plus à Itachi de protéger le village en lui donnant un petit frère ou petite sœur. Fugaku ne serai pas contre il était gaga du premier alors pourquoi pas du deuxième car malgré tout ce que l'on pouvait dire Fugaku était un homme doux, gentil et aimant derrière ces airs froid. La présence de Mikoto l'avait adoucie et la naissance d'Itachi l'avait réchauffer, la naissance d'un deuxième ne ferais que fondre ce qu'il restait du côté froid de son mari. Mikoto souris a cette pensée et Itachi émis un petit bruit pour rappeler a sa mère ça présence, son premier né était un garçon adorable alors elle espérée avoir une fille pour pouvoir partager des choses avec elle mais elle serait tout aussi contente si le contraire se produisait elle serait un peu déçue mais heureuse.

À ce moment la quelqu'un tapa a sa porte. Elle pensa d'abord a son mari puis oublia cette idée au vu de l'heure qu'il était, que ne fut pas sa surprice quand elle aperçue Lust avec le petit Nagato dans les bras. Le jeune Nagato avait une bouffe de cheveux roux sur la tête avec un teint de porcelaine qui le fessait ressembler a une fille, elle rappellera toujours du jour ou elle le vit pour la première fois, elle était tellement contente pour son amie qu'elle avait pris l'enfant dans ses bras en l'appelant Sora car telle était le nom choisie si elle aurait eu une fille, la suprice fut grande quand Zabuza lui annonça que c'était un garçon cela avait créer une dispute entre eux qui avait amuser plus d'un. A cette époque Itachi n'avait que 4 mois environ le jeune Nagato n'avait que quelques semaines, elle n'avait pas pu aller les voir avec son mari quelque jours après sa naissance étant pris avec Itachi et ayant plein d'examen a faire au petit. Fugaku lui avait juste dit que l'enfant aller bien et avait un teint de porcelaine il ne lui avait dit ni le nom ni le sexe de l'enfant, elle pensait et pense toujours aujourd'hui que c'était pour l'embêter plus qu'autre chose.

Lust était originaire d'Ame, Kushina d'Uzushio l'ancien pays des tourbillon et Zabuza que Kiri ils c'était tous rencontrer pendant l'examen des chuunin, l'examen était mixte dans le sens ou n'importe qui pouvait se retrouver avec des coéquipiers d'un n'autre pays, ça avait commencer comme ça Mikoto avec Lust et deux autres chuunin de pays voisin, Zabuza avec Minato avec deux de Kumo, Kushina avec Fugaku avec une fille de Suna et un garçon de Iwa et ainsi de suite, les élèves se fessant éliminer les uns après les autres ils étaient passer d'environs un millier de chuunin a seulement une centaine en 2 semaines, c'est la que les rapprochement on eu lieu Mikoto rester avec Lust parce qu'elles s'entendre bien et était coordonner et Kushina les avait rejoint un peu plus tard car Fugaku avait était sollicite par Zabuza et Minato mais Minato en gentil garçon nous avait demander de la prendre avec nous puisque c'était en partie de sa faute si elle se retrouver sans partenaire, nous avons accepter.

Nous avons tous réussie notre examens, étant devenu chuunin de pays différents nous nous sommes séparer mais sommes rester en contact, ils nous arriver que lors d'une mission si on le pouvait de passer ce voir les un les autres. Puis un jour Le pays des tourbillon fut détruit Kushina se retrouva transférer a Konoha avec son clan et elle devint aussi le réceptacle de Kyubi. Elle resta 1 semaine a l'hôpital et plusieurs semaine en observation, elle avait perdue sa joie de vivre, des amis, de la famille... Mais elle resta forte et nous la soutenions car en tant qu'amis c'est ce que l'on doit faire se soutenir, Lust et Zabuza lui écrivait autant que possible et passer des que leurs missions le leurs permettre. Quelques années plus tard c''est Ame qui fut ravager par les conflits c'est comme ça que Lust se retrouva elle aussi a Konoha et comme pour Kushina nous l'avons soutenue même si dans son cas c'était plus dur elle y avait perdu la quasi totalité de sa famille : son père, sa sœur ainsi que son petit frère il ne lui rester plus que sa mère qui n'allait pas tarder a s'éteindre elle aussi. Elle s'éteigna le soir de l'anniversaire de Lust qui venait d'avoir 17 ans elle qui été heureuse que l'on soit tous réunis ne peut que constater a quel point la vie était injuste. Zabuza qui avait alors 18 ans et qui était venue exprès pour l'occasion demanda au Mizukage de rester a Konoha pour aider la personne qu'il avait fini par aimer ayant déjà demander l'autorisation au Hokage le Mizukage céda mais l'avertis quant tant qu'epieiste de Kiri il pouvait être rappeler n'importe quand. Même en sachant cela ne l'avait pas déranger autre mesure, il se mit a squatter chez Lust prétextant ne pas avoir de logement alors que le Sandaime lui avait déjà trouver un, il ne fut pourtant pas rejeter même après plus de 6 mois au contraire ça fessait a Lust une présence qui lui rappelait son petit frère, les mois passèrent se transformant en années et nous n'avions pas était surpris quand ils nous annoncèrent leurs mise en couple mais plus surpris a l'annonce de la grossesse qui avait 3 mois de différence avec la mienne.

Lust était la marraine d'Itachi comme Mikoto était la marraine de Nagato un échange de bon procédé entre deux amies d'enfances. Lust lui avait confier un jour qu'elle sentait que son fils était destiner à de grande choses sans pour autant en savoir ce qu'elles étaient, mais comme pour protéger son enfant endormis elle se mis a chanter.

Ainsi le petit garçon tomba dans un profond sommeil

Enveloppé par des flammes dont il respirait

Une à une toutes les cendres...

Et pourtant, sur son doux visage d'enfant il flottait

Par milliers, avant de se réfugier sous terre

Des rêves, de si beaux rêves...

Tes yeux ne cessent de trembler en cette nuit

Eux qui brillaient d'un si bel éclat quand tu naquis,

Mes prières peuvent bien avant d'arriver à terre

Traverser cent millions d'années,

Je continuerai de prier.

Je t'en prie, montre à cet enfant le chemin

Pour qu'un jour enfin il soit aimé...

En déposant un baiser sur ses mains...

Je t'en prie, montre à cet enfant le chemin

Pour qu'un jour enfin il soit aimé...

En déposant un baiser sur ses mains !

Cette chanson elle n'avait jamais pus oublier ces paroles car elle les avait depuis ce jour chanter a son fils.

En étant plonger dans ses pensées Mikoto ne remarqua pas son amie ainsi que son fils près d'elle, elle avait les yeux dans le vague mais les mains fermement accrocher a son enfant. Elle commença a marmonner les paroles de la chanson jusqu'à la chanter à pleine voix

Tes yeux ne cessent de trembler en cette nuit

Eux qui brillaient d'un si bel éclat quand tu naquis,

Mes prières peuvent bien avant d'arriver à terre

Traverser cent millions d'années,

Puis comme frapper d'un rêve inhumain, ses yeux se mirent à briller.

Je continuerai de prier.

Malgré ça elle continua de chanter mais cette fois ci d'un air désespérer.

Je t'en prie, montre à cet enfant le chemin

Les larmes coula des yeux de Mikoto qui après avoir regarder son amie baissa la tête vers sa belette

Pour qu'un jour enfin il soit aimé...

Ce soir la Mikoto était sure d'une chose Itachi et Nagato auraient un fardeaux bien trop lourd à soulever ainsi que des mains tâcher de sang,

En déposant un baiser sur ses mains...

Elle allait s'arrêter de chanter quand elle entendit Lust continuer la chanson en regardant son propre enfant.

Je t'en prie, montre à cet enfant le chemin

Ils avaient tous deux un lourd fardeau à porter à leurs âges,

Pour qu'un jour enfin il soit aimé...

En déposant un baiser sur ses mains !

Et la chanson reprit du début en bénissant les deux enfants qui c'était endormis.

Ainsi les petits garçons tombèrent dans un profond sommeil

Enveloppés par des flammes dont ils respiraient

Une à une toutes les cendres...

 _ **Pardon**_

Et pourtant, sur leurs doux visages d'enfants ils flottaient

Par milliers, avant de se réfugier sous terre

Des rêves, de si beaux rêves...

 _ **Pardonnez moi**_

Vos yeux ne cessent de trembler en cette nuit

Eux qui brillaient d'un si bel éclat quand tu naquis,

Mes prières peuvent bien avant d'arriver à terre

Traverser cent millions d'années,

 ** _Nagato, Itachi_**

Je continuerai de prier.

Je t'en prie, montrer à ces enfants le chemin

Pour qu'un jour enfin ils soit aimés...

En déposant un baiser sur leurs mains...

 ** _Soyez forts_**

Je t'en prie, montre à ces enfants le chemin

Pour qu'un jour enfin ils soit aimés...

 _ **Je suis désolée**_

En déposant un baiser sur leurs mains !

Mikoto était sur que ce qu'elle avait vu n'était autre que le futur des deux enfants

Joignant le geste à la parole les deux mères posèrent un baiser sur les mains de leurs progénitures.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires si l'histoire vous à plus :)

Je ferai peut-être une suite si l'histoire à plus ou si je trouve l'inspiration XD

A bientôt,


End file.
